justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Red Carpet
Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Red Carpet Welcome to a very special AfterParty episode! In this episode, Stanley56 met with the host of TGDG - Someone10000 and a few other known users on the wiki, and even a singer! Want to think what they have to say about TGDG? Or maybe want to read some predictions for the final ceremony? Feel welcome! The action supposedly takes place shortly before the event we've been waiting for. However, it actually doesn't. Also due to the interviews taking place before MikeyRocks33's leaving announcement, his username might still appear here. Stanley enters, and fans start shouting. Stanley56: Good evening, Just Dance wiki! How are you doing? I am so hyped to get to know the final results, who isn’t? Right! Let’s interview some well-known personas! I’ll begin with Someone10000 - the host. Hello Someone! Someone10000: Hey Stan! Stanley56: You’ve just arrived in your limousine… for that important and exciting time! What’s up? Someone10000: Well, I’m like SO nervous and excited at the same time… This is the ALL-STAR crowning! I can’t even believe it actually! Stanley56: That’s good! The most crucial moment, it’s happening so soon… Someone10000: I know right? (oh my God *heavily exhaling*) Stanley56: Yes! I can’t believe it will happen tonight! I feel like… the first episode, it was like… yesterday! Someone10000: I know! Me too! Stanley56: And it will be so hard to say ‘goodbye’ after this…. wow. Someone10000: I 100% agree… It will be hard but I know that we’ll be back anyways. Oh, my photographer is calling me.. Guys see ya soon, after the results. bye-bye! Stanley56: As you can see, Someone is ready for tonight… Who have we got here too? TheSkyOfTomorrow! So Sky, how are you feeling now, before the results come? TheSkyOfTomorrow: I'm quite excited! I could see any people that are left becoming the winner! Stanley56: Do you have a personal favourite? TheSkyOfTomorrow: Not really, I really like the three of them equally! Stanley56: Have you been following the contest? TheSkyOfTomorrow: I have kept an eye on it, and it has been a wild ride. Stanley56: Why do you think so? TheSkyOfTomorrow: I feel that all contestants this season have really developed their ability, and it was really close. Stanley56: Which moment was the toughest for you? TheSkyOfTomorrow: JohnJD1302's elimination to me was a shocker. Everyone did so well in that challenge, I couldn't imagine how hard eliminating someone must have been. Stanley56: Do you believe you could work well as a host of an show? Would you imagine yourself eliminating competitors not feeling bad at once? TheSkyOfTomorrow: o be honest, I've wanted to try hosting a gameshow, but I don't think I could really bare with myself eliminating someone. xD Who knows? Stanley56: Yeah, wondering if Someone has even got used to it... hahaha. Alright, thank you Sky for the interview! See you! TheSkyOfTomorrow: See ya! Stanley56: Who else shall I talk to? Hmmm... MistyMelissa! Hello MistyMelissa! How can you describe your hype for the moment we discover who the winner of this cycle is? MistyMelissa: To describe it, it was alright really. Stanley56: Is there a person you could see possibly winning? MistyMelissa: hmmm... Maybe Matusmati or JDIsBae. Stanley56: What makes you think so? MistyMelissa: Because they are one of the final three, I guess. Stanley56: Yeah, that's sensible! If there are only three players, then those are the ones amongst whom the winner is! Do you find this game show original? MistyMelissa: Yeah. It's entertaining and looks fun. Stanley56: What is the most entertaining in particular? MistyMelissa: Hmmm. Maybe the finales. Stanley56: Why are they? MistyMelissa: Because finales are interesting to me, and I kinda give the final 2 support. Stanley56: Okay, thank you MistyMelissa! Goodbye! :) MistyMelissa: You're welcome! ;) See ya! :D Stanley56: Now we're going to talk to OgishaCR! Good evening OgishaCR! The final... it's coming! Wow, has your wig flown to Asia yet? OgishaCR: Of course! It came back onto my head! Stanley56: When? I thought you were still bald. OgishaCR: As soon as my manager called me and said that i will be interviewed by you! It's a huge honor to talk with you Stanley56: Aww, thank you so much! I hope you're not the only one whose wig's flown to Africa... Nevertheless you've managed to come here despite this accident! Okay, I'm dying to know... do you want to share who you think has the biggest chances to win? OgishaCR: Oh God, in my honest opinion, i think that Mikey has a HUGE chance in winning, although all the competitors are amazing! :) I wish them the best luck! <3 Stanley56: Why is Mikey your choice? OgishaCR: I have faith in him, i think he would be an amazing winner! :) Stanley56: Would you see yourself being part of this game show? OgishaCR: Hmm...good question, i'd love to! But, there are so many good competitors on the Wiki, and i think that i wouldn't have a chance! :) I'm even more hyped to see what's next that Someone prepared for us! :) Stanley56: Can you imagine yourself hosting a game show? OgishaCR: I can, but, i wouldn't be amazing as you are now!:) Stanley56: I've already bought a new wig, why would you want it to disappear again? OgishaCR: We all love a snake ;) Stanley56: Which of the challenges this cycle is your favorite? OgishaCR: Definitely, Episode 9 :) Stanley56: Why this one? OgishaCR: Oh, it's because Queen Of Snakes was back on the show, and her creation was gorgeous, i was living for it, no lie. :D Stanley56: Why was it gorgeous? OgishaCR: I really enjoyed the colors of the creation, and the font really matched with it, in my opinion, but the rest of the competitors did really good too! It must have been very hard for Someone to choose the winner. Although, Queen's creation was my favorite :) Stanley56: Okay, thank you OgishaCR! Say goodbye to our fans! OgishaCR: Goodbye, i hope i'll see you soon! Huge thank you to my management and to Stanley! :) *hugs Stanley56: *hugs* Don't call the police when your new wigs fly away. OgishaCR: Pinky swear. ;) Stanley56: Now, let's talk to Mariah Carey! Mariah, what do you think about Taylor Swift's new album? Stanley56: What would you say about your favorite competitor? Stanley56: So, why have you come here? Stanley56: Um, at least you've tried. Um, just ignore this. I hope that we'll perhaps find somebody who's able to talk... Hey Zodi! What about you? How excited are you for the final ceremony? ZodiacGiraffe: Very excited. I'm so happy for all the finalists so far and excited to see the people who I was rooting for in the beginning make it this far! I can't wait! Stanley56: Would you like to reveal who that person is? ZodiacGiraffe: I love all the finalists, but I was rooting mainly for JDisbae. Stanley56: For what reason? ZodiacGiraffe: I love JDisbae's art style in his fanmades. They just seem to stand out to me the most. Also we are pretty good friends. Stanley56: What makes them stand out to you so much? ZodiacGiraffe: They seem so colorful and cheery. The color schemes he uses for his fanmades are so eye appealing to me. I loved his Mountain Dew fanmade creation and his Bon Appetit creation, two of my favorites. Stanley56: You used to be part of the Dancefloor Race, which was also hosted by Someone. Which competition do you like better? ZodiacGiraffe: I like TGDG a lot better even though I never competed and the fact that TDR was a blast. Even though I loved TDR, I love making fanmades myself and hope to maybe join the next season of TGDG. Stanley56: If you joined the next cycle, would you succeed? ZodiacGiraffe: It depends on the people I would be competing with. I heard that JD4 was probably going to join so I'm not sure if I might be the winner for next season lol Stanley56: Is JD4 such a hard competitor to beat? ZodiacGiraffe: His fanmades are really, really amazing. I would have to try my best if I wanted to beat him in the competition Stanley56: If you say so :) . You used to host your own game show in fact. How did it feel like? ZodiacGiraffe: It was fun for a while, but it became very stressful. It takes a lot of time, effort, and a bit of patience as well. I can't do it the way Somone does it lol Stanley56: Would you like to collab with him? ZodiacGiraffe: It would be very interesting if I did because I have so many ideas, but I'd rather compete in his shows rather than co-host them. Stanley56: Yeah, Someone's shows are so iconic that perhaps everybody would! :D Do you have anything else to say to camera? ZodiacGiraffe: Well.. good luck to all the contests and I hope you have a blast with this last challenge. Also Someone10k if you're reading this, TDR All Stars season pls ;) Stanley56: Whooops... Now we're going to talk to one of the most influential personalities on this wiki... Master Hydraffe! Hey Sandra! How many wigs have you lost thinking about this highly-anticipated moment? Master Hydraffe: How many people are there on Earth at this instant? That's the number! I pity all the sheep that have lost their wool for the lacefronts Stanley56: Which of the remaining players is most likely to win? Master Hydraffe: Matusmati, for sure. And I hope he does, too! The others have already had a chance to really shine. This is Matusmati's game to lose. Stanley56: Why do you believe Matusmati is the one? Master Hydraffe: He's been slaying the challenges. I think he always brings his A-game Stanley56: Which of his creations do you think is the best? Master Hydraffe: I mean... anything that can be mistaken for a real marketing campaign has to be top-notch, right? Even though I don't think it's necessary his best artistically (I think that goes to Bon Appetit), it's easily the most iconic I mean it got famous OUTSIDE the Wiki! Stanley56: Sure! Do you think you would manage to create something that could mislead people around the world that they'd believe it to be real? Master Hydraffe: As talented as I think I am in other areas, I don't think my lack of talent in graphic design lends itself too well to that goal. Stanley56: You used to host Beat Yo' Face. Which show is more iconic? Master Hydraffe: Beat Yo Face easily. Fun fact: Beat Yo Face was actually imagine as a parody of The Gold Dance Glove with more draggy influences. Stanley56: Can you imagine Someone hosting a draggy show? Would that fit him? Master Hydraffe: Oh rapal no. Stanley56: Why? Master Hydraffe: I think Someone10000's too serious for a more light-hearted show like BYF which makes him perfect for TGDG but as you can see from the lack of poorly-executed puns and rarity of .gifs in TGDG i'd say: leave BYF to the triad trio? trio. Stanley56: Yeah, pretty much nowhere, except for my afterparties. Do you think I could have copied BYF then? To provide the BYF realness to TGDG. Master Hydraffe: I guess we'll never know if we never try. Stanley56: Similarly, do you think you could host a TDGD-like competition as well? Master Hydraffe: Yes. I mean how hard can it be? If someone covers the graphics for me, I think I should be able to host it Stanley56: Would you pay him more than Taylor requires? Master Hydraffe: However, if the graphics were left to me, I'd say TGDG would lose one of the big things that makes it so special the graphics are awesome I'd pay him exactly zero shillings which, to be fair, is my net worth i'm paying him my net worth! Stanley56: Would giving up gifs in BYF be tough? Would it feel the same without them? Master Hydraffe: I'd say that .gifs help to give the full experience but I'll settle for a gross misuse of bracketing Stanley56: Is there anything you have to tell to the watchers? Master Hydraffe: I'm the queen, and the queen stays queen. Adios! Stanley56: Adiós, Master Hydraffe! Woo, it's been a ride! As you can see, we can't stop waiting... Stay tuned! Category:Blog posts